The Makai Competition of Unneeded Superiority/Goddess' Respite
(Fandom original series logo) (We see Shinki in her office, holding a Thai takeaway without any sign of wanting to eat it, when Yumeko enters the scene.) Yumeko: Shinki? Shinki: Oh, hello, Yumeko. Yumeko: What's on your mind? Plans to go away with Cynthia's timetable, perhaps? Shinki: Oh, no. That's for every second day. Yumeko: I see. Shinki: Well, you see... I've been planning on taking a holiday lately. Yumeko: You've... WHAT? Shinki: Yes. A holiday. Yumeko: You, the goddess of Makai, going on a holiday? Shinki: That exactly. Yumeko: So, who'll be there to organise the competition? Shinki: You. Yumeko: Me? Shinki: Yes, you. (Shinki starts to cast a spell) Yumeko: What about the maid duties? Shinki: Have Flora as your substitute! Yumeko: Okay... but what about her role as a contestant? Shinki: Considering how far ahead she is, it'll actually be quite useful for keeping things balanced. Yumeko: Alright, alright... (Shinki casts the spell.) Shinki: There. I've passed my status of goddess onto you! Yumeko: Can you really do that? Shinki: Yes. Now, I'd best be going. Take care of Makai for me! Yumeko: I will. Shinki and Yumeko: Goodbye! (Shinki teleports away) Yumeko: Well, I'd best alert the contestants... (We see the contestants writing their stories, except for Flora, when Yumeko walks into the scene.) Yumeko: Everyone, I have an announcement to make! (everyone stops writing.) Yumeko: Shinki is taking a holiday today, so for the time being, I'll be taking over as the goddess of Makai. (murmuring from the contestants) Yumeko: Not to mention, while I'm taking on the role of goddess, I'd like Flora to take over as my maid. (Felicia raises a hand) Yumeko: What is it, Felicia? Felicia: Isn't that quite unfair on her? Yumeko: Well, she's quite far ahead of everyone else, so... not really. Felicia: Okay, I see. Yumeko: Alright, everyone, this announcement is over. Flora, please come with me. (Yumeko leaves. Flora then gets out of her seat and runs after her.) Flora: Yumeko? Yumeko: Yes, Flora? (we see Yumeko getting back to Shinki's office as Flora follows her.) Flora: What do you wish for me to do first? Yumeko: Do you see the uneaten Thai takeaway on Shinki's desk? Flora: Yes, I do. Yumeko: I'd like you to put that somewhere where no one else will find it. Flora: Okay. (Flora and Yumeko go their separate ways. We see Yumeko searching Shinki's bookshelves for a book to read, eventually finding something called "How to be the Perfect Goddess".) Yumeko: "How to be the Perfect Goddess". Hmm... Is this really what I need? (Flora enters the room) Flora: I've put the takeaway away. Yumeko: Thank you Flora. That was quick... Flora: What would you like me to do next? Yumeko: Some cleaning of my office would be nice. Flora: Okay, I'll do it right away. (Flora leaves. Yumeko then sits down and reads the book.) Yumeko (reading): "A common role model among goddesses is Athena, a goddess of Greece associated with wisdom and battle tactics. Along with this, she is the goddess of crafts and invented the flute. The city of Athens was named after her, after she gave an olive tree to the city as a gift..." (Yumeko pauses for some time.) Yumeko: Wait, what page did I open up on? (flips the book back to the very first page) That's better. Okay... (Flora enters the room) Flora: I've finished the cleaning, Yumeko. Yumeko: Well, that's good. Flora: What else should I do? Yumeko: Have you cleaned the other rooms? Flora: No. Yumeko: Well, I'd like you to clean this room first. There's a lot of dust on the shelves. Flora: Alright. (Flora gets to cleaning, and Yumeko stands up to leave the room, silently reading as she does. Then, transition to Shinki, seen in a summer dress at a moor in Cornwall.) Shinki: So, this is Cornwall... (A random girl walks up to Shinki.) ???: Yep, this is Cornwall. Shinki: Uh, who are you? ???: My name's Yuki. What's yours? Shinki: Oh, it's... Julia. Yeah, Julia. Yuki: Nice to meet you, Julia. Shinki: Say, Yuki... that's a Japanese name, isn't it? Yuki: Well, yes... Shinki: Are you from Cornwall? Yuki: Yes. Shinki: If you're English, then why do you have a Japanese name? Yuki: Well... my mother's Japanese, so... Shinki: Is she? Yuki: Yes, otherwise I wouldn't be saying this. Shinki: You could be trying to tell a lie. Yuki: But I'm not. Shinki: And I have proof of this because... Yuki: Because you can tell that I'm being truthful. Shinki: Alright, I'll take your word for it. Yuki: Hey, Julia! Would you like me to show you around? Shinki: Uh... sure thing, Yuki! (Shinki begins to run after Yuki.) Shinki: (Have I met this girl before?) (Transition back to Makai. We see Yumeko again, walking around while reading "How to be the Perfect Goddess".) Yumeko (reading): So, how do you become the perfect goddess? Well, having a tight schedule is a good thing. If you have several divine duties to uphold, you must make sure that you perform them all at the right moments, no matter how distracted you- Flora (off-screen): Yumeko? (Flora enters) Yumeko: Ah, Flora! Have you finished cleaning all of Makai palace? Flora: I have. What's that book you're reading? Yumeko: "How to be the Perfect Goddess". Admittedly, this whole thing of being a goddess is really new to me, so I... I... Flora: I can understand how you're feeling. It must be really hard for you... Yumeko: ...trying to get things right, trying to delegate tasks properly, trying to find a chance to hold the palace's barrier up... (eerie silence) ...oh, no! The palace's barrier! (Yumeko is seen running over to Tamara's office.) Yumeko: Tamara, there's something terribly wrong about to happen! Tamara: What is it, Yumeko? Yumeko: Shinki made me goddess while she's away, but I forgot to maintain the palace barrier! The commoners are about to break in! Tamara: Oh, goodness! We need to find a way to stop them! (Transition to the staff members at the debating table) Tamara: Well, we can't repeat the guided tour... what should we do? Oichi: Yumeko, do you know how to set the barrier up? Yumeko: No, I do not. Oichi: Well, we need a different countermeasure... Mikoto: We could pretend that there's an epidemic in the castle and state that it's off-limits. Cynthia: That's very clever, Mikoto. Let's go with that. Raiko: Although how are we going to get that message across? Tamara: We could set up posters on the palace doors. Herb: No, they're likely to ignore it. Cynthia: How about putting up a chain to block their entrance? Mikoto: That could take too long. Herb: I know. How about if we have someone keeping the contestants away? Ginger: How can we convey the idea that there's an epidemic if there's a healthy person right in front of our audience? Raiko: Well, we could pretend that said person's immune to the epidemic... Ginger: How? How is that possible? Yumeko: Quite easily, actually. If you've caught a disease once, you're very unlikely to catch it again. Mikoto: Hmm? Oichi: How does that work? Tamara: It's because the body's immune system knows how to counter germs it's already gone up against. Herb: How? How can it know what germs it's gone up against? Raiko: Think of it this way. Each germ must be disabled with a unique set of antigens, which are like weapons against the germs. If the body knows which antigens work against each germ... Ginger: ...then they can get rid of the germs more quickly! Cynthia: Right. So, if we pretend that one of our staff has had the disease before, they could easily go up and get their message across to the staff. Herb: Alright. That settles things. Now, who should go up and deliver the message? Ginger: I vote Yumeko. Mikoto: Me too. Oichi: I vote Yumeko too. Yumeko: ... Tamara: Hold on. Why is everyone voting for Yumeko. Ginger: She's the current goddess of Makai, so she has the most authority. Cynthia: Okay. Although, what made Mikoto and Oichi vote for her? Oichi: The same reason as Ginger. Mikoto: I voted for Yumeko for the same reason as well. Yumeko: ... (Transition back to Shinki and Yuki, walking along the beaches of Cornwall.) Yuki: So, where are you from, Julia? Shinki: I'm from up north. Yuki: What, from Scotland? Shinki: No, I'm still from England... just further north in England. Yuki: Where exactly? Shinki: Newcastle upon Tyne. Yuki: Okay. I should go there some day. Shinki: (I hope that she forgets about Newcastle upon Tyne as soon as I go back to Makai.) (the two carry on walking as Yuki rambles on about tourist attractions.) Shinki: (Now that I think about it, I know where I last saw this girl. She was among those commoners in Makai. I saw her during the guided tour - what little I got to see of it, that is...) (pause) Shinki: (Wait. If Yuki's actually from Makai... that could lead to troubles. Especially if she finds out that I'm secretly the goddess of Makai!) (transition to the contestants hard at work, when Yumeko suddenly runs past them.) Cyrus: Yumeko, why are you in such a hurry? Yumeko: Intruders coming to Makai. Ophilia: What do you mean by "intruders"? Yumeko: I'll explain later. (Yumeko then goes up to the front door and walks right through, noticing a parade of people gathering.) Yumeko: (deep breath) Everyone, stay away from the castle! There's an epidemic spreading in there! (Some of the commoners walk over to Yumeko) Commoner: An epidemic? Yumeko: Yes. Commoner 2: What's an epidemic? Yumeko: A serious disease. Commoner: How come you don't have the epidemic? Yumeko: I've caught it before, which makes me immune to the epidemic. Commoner 2: That doesn't make any sense. Yumeko: Yes, it does. Commoner: How does it make sense? Yumeko: I'll explain to you. Basically, a person's immune system... (Zoom out of this scene as Yumeko continues rambling, then transition back to Shinki and Yuki in Cornwall.) Yuki: So, Julia! Have you been to Cornwall before? Shinki: Only to go shopping. Yuki: I don't know much stuff you can buy at Cornwall... besides, isn't that really far south for you? Shinki: Yes. But there are some things you can get for much better prices in certain places. Yuki: Like what? Shinki: Like, er... Yuki: Like what? Shinki: Well, um... Yuki: Why are you hesitating? Shinki: Uh... I just realised! I have to go somewhere! Yuki: Where exactly? Shinki: Well, I promised that I'd go and get my boyfriend a souvenir... Yuki: Your boyfriend? Shinki: Yes, my boyfriend. Yuki: Okay. I'll let you get the souvenir. Shinki: Thank you, Yuki! (Shinki runs over to the souvenir shop. She enters the shop, then walks around, finding a plushie, taking it, and then paying for it at the counter. Afterwards, she leaves the shop, then teleports back to Makai.) Shinki: Ah, how good to escape from that Yuki... wait, where's Yumeko? (Flora runs into the scene) Shinki: Flora, do you know where Yumeko is? Flora: She just left to ward off the commoners. Shinki: Oh, I should have told her how to keep the barrier up... (Shinki runs out of the scene, going over to Yumeko.) Yumeko: Shinki? Shinki: Yes, Yumeko. I've returned. Yumeko: Already? Shinki: Uh-huh. Yumeko: Thank goodness... I was worried I'd have to deal with these common- ???: Hey! (Yuki is seen running over to the castle entrance.) Shinki: Y-Yuki? Yumeko: You know her? Shinki: She's a girl I saw on my holiday! Yumeko: What's she doing here? Shinki: Well, I'm fairly certain that she's actually from Makai. Yumeko: Oh, this is bad! What if she finds out who you are? Shinki: That's what I want to avoid. I know what to do, but I need all of the commoners out of the way before I try. Yumeko: Alright, leave it to me! (Shinki runs back into the castle.) Yumeko: Everyone, step away! Lady Shinki is about to re-establish the barrier that separates you from the palace! (all of the commoners step away, just as the barrier forms in front of the palace.) Yumeko: That did it. (Yumeko heads back into the palace, coming across Shinki as she does.) Yumeko: Shinki! You set up the barrier, didn't you? Shinki: Of course. Yumeko: Good to see you back. Shinki: You, too. That holiday was too humiliating for me... Yumeko: By the way, do I have any work to do? Shinki: Yes. Yumeko: And that would be... (Shinki takes out the plushie she bought) Shinki: Find somewhere to put this. (credits play) Category:The Makai Competition of Unneeded Superiority